


nape of his neck he made his descent

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, PDA, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: PDA. Microfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: evak pda. im begginggggggggg lmao
> 
> Title from Warm Foothills by ALT-J

Even’s hand is resting at the nape of Isak’s neck, warm. Whenever they sit together, wherever they are, they touch. Every so often, Even will let his fingers make small circles against the exposed skin, and he’ll feel Isak shiver.

Even likes feeling in the room with him. Feeling his soft warmth and knowing he’s real, he’s solid, he’s safe. Touching him seems so important, so vital, in moments like these. It makes the world feel small and quiet and manageable. Nobody else exists. Nothing else matters.

Sometimes, if Even’s lucky, Isak will turn his head and smile his perfect little smile and tilt his head back, asking silently for a kiss, and their mouths will meet for an instant and everything will go absolutely still. It’s always quick, in public, but Even doesn’t care. 

All he cares about are Isak’s warm lips and bright eyes, wordlessly wanting his. It’s so good, to be wanted like that. So, so, good. It makes his chest feel like it’s full of something tender and soft.

He wants Isak too. He wants him all the time. Wants his skin, wants his lips and his eyes and his smile. Sometimes, though, he has to settle for tracing invisible patterns with his fingertips, waiting for Isak’s chin to tip back and their eyes to lock on each other’s so he can finally close the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Posted previously on Tumblr.


End file.
